Last Man Standing
by Wolfs tail
Summary: Aang and Katara have died, and Sokka is left telling there story by their graves. Very angest Kataang! Rated T for character death and the one mention of sex. R'N'R!


**AN: Wow this took me some time to write! I'm writting this to try and get over my writters block so i can keep going with Gone,Lost,But not forgotten ( or GLNF as i like to call it). I think i took about 3 or 4 hours writting this today. so i hope you enjoy it! Read and review as always, would make me a very happy wolf!!**

Thunder and lightning crashed across the sky, as rain pummelled the grass below. Though the storm was harsh, no wind entered the small clearing made for a fourteen year old air bender and a sixteen year old water bender. The sound of animals shouting in sorrow and pain was heard all around. The forest surrounding the clearing was full of so many animals you would think they would be moving into the clearing for room, but no living soul would want to be near the circle, for the circle housed the final resting place of Aang, the Avatar, and his lover, Katara of the water tribe.

A sound could be heard just outside of the clearing, not of an animal, but of a man. He walked slow, heavy steps. The man was defeated, living for nothing, his sorrow matching the animals that lived around him. The man would come to this place once a month, bringing flowers. He would stay for maybe twenty minuets, calling to the graves his every feeling and thought, only to put on a mask of no emotion over his face as he left.

This time, the animals realised, the man had been standing by the graves for over an hour, crying and howling his thoughts. Though the animals could not under stand his language, you would only have to look at the mans face to see the pain scraped into his skin. The hurt in his eyes. The sorrow in his whimpering mouth…and the sadness in his tears.

The animals moved away as the wind around the clearing picked up. The animals believed that the spirit of the boy would call storms when it felt emotion, so they ran from the forest, maybe to return another day, and maybe to leave forever. They did not see a point living in the forest that protected the Avatars' grave, only evil could live here, feeding of all the horrid emotions and constant pain that travelled around the forest like Chakra.

The animals left that day, to find a new home. Only the man stayed in the clearing, telling his story to no one. He was the only one that could tell the story whole without missing something. He had many names. The boomerang and sarcasm guy. The meat guy. But he was more widely know…as Sokka of the water tribe.

[Sokka POV

As I walk though this forest, I can't help but think of all the things that have happened since the final battle. My sister dieing, my best friend dieing, my lover dieing. I have nothing left now, only memories that haunt my mind and dreams. I can hear their voices, and even as I beg them to stop talking to me, I'm scared of the day that I won't hear Katara telling me off for something. The day I won't hear Aangs childish laugh. The day I won't hear Toph calling me an idiot. I can see them as well, there in the corners of my eyes. Laughing, joking. I used to turn towards the place I saw them standing. Hope in my eyes, false hope. They were never there, it was just my mind trying to trick me into believing everything was back to normal, like I wished it would be.

In the end I stopped looking all together. It would cause me more pain to see my friends leave again, then to simply ignore what I wanted to be true.

I hold a bunch of flowers in my hand every time I come here. Most would lay then on the grave, but me, I throw them to the wind, the wind that Aang could control still in death, or at least I think he can. That way I know that the flowers could get to my sister and him, instead of laying on the ground, worthless. I come to the final part of the forest until the clearing. I push a bush to the side, and I can finally see there graves. The two graves are made of pure ice. Why the ice doesn't melt, I don't know, but it seems to fit. The graves are side by side, an inscription going across the both of them. I drop to my knees, and run my hand over it.

I know the inscription of by heart. It reads:

"In life you love and you hate. Love is washed down a stream, to be found again, while hate is thrown to the air, to be caught by any person that walks by.

I sit by the graves now, getting ready to talk to them, to talk to my friends. I always tell them the things that have happened in the world since they've been gone. What good had come out of there sacrifice. I always think that in the end, that's all I can do for them now, tell them everything they would have wanted to know, but this time it's different.

"She's dead you know. Toph died last week. Me and her were going though a fire nation town trying to find Zuko, when a man walked up to her. He wanted to shake her hand, and Toph being Toph, went to do it. He slit her neck before we could do anything. I though the war was over and done with, but still people hate us. Now I have nothing left. Well almost nothing, I still have my boomerang. I miss her guys. I miss her hugging me when I would think of you. I miss her lips kissing me to calm me down. I miss her loving words. And now, I've started to hear her like I hear you. And for once in my life, I really don't know if I can go on. The only thing I can do now is tell your story".

As I thought that, the story came into my mind. Maybe I could tell it one last time. There was no one around to hear it, but that didn't matter. It would do me good to hear it one more time, even if I know it of by heart. At least then I can make my final decision.

The story starts when me and Katara found Aang. But everyone could tell you the story from there, only I can tell it as it is. I started to notice things between them after Katara had healed Aang from the wound on his back, nearly a year ago.

[Flash back

The group sat around a campfire. As soon as Aang was healed they had set off to find him a fire bending teacher. He had mastered water, and was very close to mastering earth.

Toph sat there, twirling around some rocks atop of her hands. As she listened to the vibrations in the earth, she realised something. Usually when ever Aang and Katara talked to each other, there hearts would speed up. When ever they hugged it was like Toph was in an avalanche. But now something was different. Toph could feel them hugging, could feel them touching each other slightly, so Sokka wouldn't realise she guessed. But was she couldn't feel was there hearts speeding up, they remained calm. Something had happened between them, for the better, and they weren't telling her or Sokka. Toph smirked a little, that would have to change.

Little did Toph know that Sokka had noticed the occasional touch between his sister and friend. Sokka had guessed something was going on between them for a while, but wasn't going to call it. They'll tell me in there own time he thought. Sokka looked over at Toph, thinking that maybe he could have with her what Aang had with his sister.

The boys slept on the left side of the camp while the girls slept on the right. The night was getting dark, but it was so humid that Sokka want over to the fire and put it out. He went back to his sleeping bag and laid down, ready for sleep. But no mater how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep with the idea of Katara and Aang in a relationship. Half an hour past, then an hour, then two. Sokka was finally drifting off when he heard a sound from the girls side of the camp making its way over to where he lay and Aang slept. Sokka grabbed his boomerang getting ready to throw it when he realised it was only his sister.

Katara walked over to where Aang slept and put her hand on his, whispering his name. Aang started to wake and Sokka was tempted to tell his sister to go back to sleep, but he wanted to see what was going to happen.

Aang sat up slowly, confused why he was being woken up while it was still dark. Sokka could see a smile pass onto his face when he realised it was Katara.

"What is it"? He whispered

"I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if I could…you know…if I could get in to your sleeping bag".

Aang gave a low chuckle before moving over and letting Katara into his sleeping bag. He held her close for a while until he could hear Kataras breathing slow down, tell him she was asleep.

"What would Sokka say, I'll have to move her before the morning, I don't feel like being on end of his wrath". Aang whispered to himself.

"I'm not angry Aang, just no sex, you to young for that and so is my sister" Sokka whispered back to Aang.

Aang gave a jump before turning to Sokka. Sokka looked at Aang holding his sister, before giving a laugh, he winked at Aang, then rolled over in his sleeping bag.

"Finally" Sokka though. "I think I can finally get some easy sleep".

[Sokka POV

I gave a sigh as I thought of the time around the camp fire. At first I was angry the neither Aang or Katara had told me. But once I saw them holding each other in a sleeping bag, I realised that they were in love. Even now I smile thinking back to the moment. After that we travelled around for a bit, looking for someone to teach Aang fire bending.

I would get annoyed at my sister and Aang sometimes. They always seemed to be hugging…or kissing. Back then I was selfish enough to think that Aang was stealing my sister away from me. I would push it away, telling myself that if there was one guy that deserved my sister, it was Aang, but that was nearly shattered one day, the day I caught them doing the one thing I asked Aang not to do.

[Flash back

Aang was burnt, badly. He always seemed to come back burnt after one of Irohs' lessons. Iroh had abandoned his nephew after Zuko had tried to attack the Avatar along with his sister. After that day, Iroh had set out to find the group of kids he had been hunting for nearly a year, and join them. He finally found them after a few weeks looking. He walked into there camp, only to be greeted with a club near his face, water swirling around him and earth spikes digging into his stomach, but not cutting though skin. Iroh was sure he would have been killed if not for Toph vouching for his promise to teach the Avatar fire bending. At first the only person in the camp that would talk to him was Toph, but soon Aang started to talk to him and a friendship was made between him and the group.

Aang was a fast learner and picked up fire bending as fast as Zuko had, but for some reason he always walked away from Irohs' lesson burnt. Katara was there to heal him every time, and for that Aang was grateful.

This time when Aang waked up to Katara to be healed she gave a gasp. His arms and legs were burnt badly, and he had a scar on his face, looking a bit to much like Zukos'. Katara told him to lay down on the table so she could heal him, which he did. Unfortunately for the both of them, healing Aang needed a lot of contact. After healing Aangs legs and arms, she moved onto his face. As soon as the scar was gone, Aang jumped on Katara and started to kiss her deeply. The kiss went into to something more, and soon all of there clothes were sprayed across the floor.

"Are you sure"?

"YES"!

Sokka was walking past the hut Katara was healing Aang in when he heard his sister moan. At first he ignored it, but when he heard Aang moan his sisters name Sokka became beyond angry. She was doing more then healing him!

Sokka rushed in to the hut, to find Aang on top of Katara, both naked as the day they were born.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"! He screamed

"Sokka"! They both replied.

Sokka went over to Aang and hit him in the face, hard. Aang went flying off the bed and into a wooden draw next to it.

"The one thing I ask you not to do Aang, the one thing and you don't listen to me"!

"Sokka, it's not what it looks like, I didn't mean this to happen, it just did!"

" I don't care Aang, get out of here before I hit you again"

"Sokka I love her!"

Silence. Silence so loud that it could have been heard out side. Katara went over to Aang to help him up, crying and trying to think of something to say.

Sokka felt like a fool. These two were in love, and he just tried to tear them apart.

"I'm sorry" he said. "You better look after her Aang, because if you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you ten fold".

Sokka then left the room, feeling bad about the way he treated Aang and his sister. He never found out if they finished what they started.

[Sokka POV

I still feel a fool for interrupting them. But at the time I think it was the right thing to do. I feel even worse for hitting Aang, but he forgave me, my sister forgave me, and everything went back to the way it should have.

It took Aang a month to finally master fire bending. By the time he had finished, he could beet Iroh in a duel hands tied behind his back. Aang had truly become the Avatar. Katara could teach him nothing more, so when ever they went for a water bending lesson, as they called them, I knew what was really going on. Toph was angry the first time Aang beat her fighting, until I reminded her that he was the Avatar.

Aang was finally done, and in some ways, I wish he could of taken a little more time, because with him done, he had a lot more time with my sister. In the end I just ignored it, because there was nothing I could do about it. A month until the eclipse became three weeks, then two, then one, until I found myself standing inside the fire lords chamber. The eclipse was gone. We had spent to much time fighting though wave after wave of fire nation scum! All that was left was Ozai, Zuko and Azula.

Katara went to fight Zuko as me and Toph ran to fight Azula, leaving Aang to fight Ozai. I think in the end letting Katara fight Zuko was why even though we won the war, we lost all the heroes but me.

[Flash back

The four of them walked into the fire lords chamber confidently. Two master benders, one Avatar and a guy with one wicked throw with a boomerang. The four teenagers looked along the chamber to see fire lord Ozai, Zuko and Azula walking towards them.

Aang started to walk forward, so Katara, Toph and Sokka followed them. As he walked forward, Aang took a breath.

"For my people"! He shouted.

"For my parents"! Toph screamed.

"For my mother"! Katara continued.

"For the world"! Sokka finished.

The four teenagers ran forwards and picked an enemy to attack. Sokka and Toph ran straight to Azula. Sokka aimed him boomerang at her head, and she dodged it by inches jumping to the right. Thunder raced towards Sokka, only to be blocked by a wall of earth created by Toph. Toph send a boulder at Azula, and because she was still on the floor, hit her arm, breaking it quickly. She screamed in pain, looked up with fear in her eyes, and begged to be left to live. Toph took one look at her and started to turn away. Hope filled Azulas' eyes, before Toph tapped her foot on the ground, sending a spike of earth though Azulas' head.

"I let her die quickly, that's more then she deserved".

While Toph and Sokka went to fight Azula, and Aang went to take on the fire lord, Katara found herself face to face with Zuko.

"I'm happy I get to fight you Katara, you're the only one I feel like killing right now, maybe I could rape you before you die, that way I can scar you like my father did me" zuko shouted at Katara.

"You talk to much" Katara replied, before sending a whip of water for his face. Zuko dodged it, sending out fire ball after fire ball, trying to catch her of guard. Every fire ball was blocked by a wall of water, every attack he made was stopped in its tracks. Zuko began to tire after a while. Katara knew she was winning, and sent a whip of water at his feet. Zuko tried to dodge it, but he was to slow and felt his feet being taken out, he felt himself fall to the floor, and he felt a teenage girl stand over him, a whip of water in her hand, aimed for his throat.

Katara was about to kill Zuko, end his life, when she felt heat coming at her from behind. She wasn't quick enough. The fire ball hit her in the side, sending her nearly six foot in the air, before dumping her onto the ground, eyes lifeless, body broken, soul shattered.

Aang ran head first into the first of the fire lords attacks, letting his body build air around himself, and cutting though the fire. He sent wave after wave of powerful air strikes at the fire lord, not intending to hit him, mealy meant to tire him out. Ozai would send fire of all shapes and sizes at Aang, only to be stopped by water, earth or air cutting them down to nothing.

It was strange that the boy was stopping his attacks, not dodging, until it hit the fire lord that the Avatar didn't want any stray attacks to hit his friends. He cared for his friends more then himself. And if that was the case, then to kill the Avatar, he had to kill his friends first.

The fight went on for a while, simply trading attacks and dodging, no one gaining any advantage. This was until Ozai heard his daughters scream and saw her death. He looked over to see how his son was doing, only to see his pined down by the water tribe girl. Ozai shot a fire ball towards the earth bender, and the Avatar went out of his was to stop it. As he did, the fire lord shot another ball of fire toward the water bending girl. It hit on target, and Ozai got to watch his victim fall to the floor…dead. He gave a laugh then looked to the Avatar with a grin.

Aang watched as Katara, the only girl he loved, fell to the ground, dead. Grief was the first of many feelings, followed quickly by anger. The Avatar state was taking over and there was nothing Aang could do to stop it.

[Sokka POV

A tear slides down my eye every time I think of how my sister died. It was over quickly at least. As soon as it happened I wanted to kill Ozai, but Aang beet me to it. Some say that this clearing was made by the spirits as soon as my sister took her last breath. I say that Aang made it in anger. I kind of feel sorry for Ozai, and the way he had to die. Aang went crazy as soon as he saw Katara die. His Avatar state took over him, and Ozai could only widen his eyes. Aang bended a wall behind Ozai and pinned his hands and legs to it with spikes. I still remember the look on Aangs face as he walked up to Ozai, a ball of fire in one hand and a ball of air in the other. It was of pure anger, pure hatred. The Aang I knew died with Katara that day, and what was left was the most powerful bender in the world, with no care, no love, no nothing.

Aang killed Ozai slowly. He used air bending to break every bone in Ozais' body. The fire lord could do nothing but scream in pain. I'm not sure when Zuko ran from the chamber, but he was no where in sight when I looked around to find him, we never did find Zuko. As soon as Ozai had no bones in his body to break, Aang started to use the fire in his right hand to burn him. Ozai was burnt to death…and as I said before, I pitied him in his last moments.

Aang gave a laugh, and walked out of the chamber, and me and Toph followed. We started to live together in Ba Sing Sa the following week. Aang never seemed to talk to us. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He locked himself in his room, and the only way I knew he was sill alive was Toph feeling his vibrations. The only time he came out of the room was to go the Kataras' funeral. That I will never forget.

[Flash back

Aang had 'found' a clearing for the funeral. While most of Kataras family wanted her to be berried in the graveyard back home, Aang would not have it. So after much arguing nearly the whole of Kataras family stood in a clearing surrounded by forest. For some reason, even though the forest and clearing was open to the wind, no one felt a breeze. Sokka thought that Aang had done some high level air bending to stop wind from entering the clearing, he found out later he was right.

Aang stood away from the group of people. He still hadn't said a word since Kataras death, nearly a month ago now. A water tribe man dressed In white was standing over Kataras stone grave, saying things like she lived for the better good and that she had gone to a better place. Aang wasn't listening, this man knew nothing of death.

When the man dressed in white finished talking, he offered anyone the chance to walk up to the grave and say there final good byes.

Kataras' father walked up and said his goodbyes, saying what a good girl Katara always was and how much he had loved her, finally tell her that her mother would have been proud. Many more walked up to the grave, crying and saying there goodbyes.

Sokka walked up to the grave and started talking in a loud voice.

"My sister was one of the most courageous people I have ever known. When she died she died for what she though was the right choice. She died so people after her could live. She died for her brother, she died for her friend, she died for her people, and she died for her lover." Sokka gave a whimper before carrying on. " She died to save the world, and to set us free, and for that I love her even more then I already did."

Sokka took a red rose from his pocket and dropped it on the grave. To him, the rose portrayed Kataras life since they saved Aang from the iceberg. She was trying to get to the end of the flower, dodging or taking down each thorn as they came. But she tripped on the last thorn, and couldn't get back up again. She was so close to the life she wanted, and Sokka cried openly with that thought.

As Sokka cried, Aang stepped up to the grave. Silence. Everyone wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"For you" he simply said before putting his hand on her grave. His hand went blue, and the light it was letting out forced everyone to turn there eyes away. When the light died down, the gave was encased in solid ice. It was a beautiful sight. The ice glistened even though there was no sunlight. Everyone went silent again, wanting to hear what this young boy was going to say.

"I'll always love you Katara, and I guess this is goodbye. No. It's not goodbye, its more of a…see you later".

And with that Aang took out his glider and started to fly away.

[Sokka POV

I start to stroke there graves. Even though they're encased in ice, they feel warm to my hands. When Aang started to fly away, I though he was going to end it there and then. He didn't. From what I found out, he first went to say goodbye to all his friends he had made over the time we travelled together. Then finally he came back to our home. He stayed for a week, sometimes talking. Me and Toph always got the impression that he wasn't fully there though. Then one day out of the blue he told us that he was going away for a week. He picked up his glider and flew out the window, me and Toph couldn't have stopped his if we tried.

A week past, then two, then three. I thought that Aang was never coming back to us. I was right. I got a letter telling me that travellers had gone into a cave called the 'cave of two lovers' by mistake. They apparently wandered around in there for days, before coming across a chamber. There in the centre of the chamber was a boy…dead on the ground. Aang had killed himself in the first place he kissed Katara.

After that, all I had to do was organise a funeral for him. It was a small one, in the same place as Katara. As soon as we put his body in the grave, it shined blue and encased it's self in ice. That's why most people, including me, think that even in death, Aangs spirit lives on to guard these graves.

I still hear there voices, telling me that I shouldn't kill myself. But I'm far beyond caring for my life. I've finally made my decision. I take my boomerang out of my back pocket and place it in-between the two graves, where the ice is joined.

"Keep care of it guys, because I don't need it anymore. I guess this is goodbye…or should I say…see you later".

**AN: And there we go! Hope you enjoyed that oneshot, its was bigger then i was going for, but the bigger the better i always say. As i said, would love it if poeple gave me some review. Untill next time.**

**wolf.**


End file.
